


Attack of Conscience

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [218]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Peter had thought it would be easy, go to England, pose as his dead friend, marry Patrick’s sweet Edith and pocket the fortune.
Relationships: Edith Crawley/Patrick Crawley, Edith Crawley/Peter Gordon
Series: Downton Drabbles [218]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/906987
Comments: 11
Kudos: 13





	Attack of Conscience

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for my lack of communication. I hope everyone's doing well. 💖

Peter had thought it would be easy, go to England, pose as his dead friend, marry Patrick’s sweet Edith and pocket the fortune. Nobody would be able to disprove it, he’d just have to mention some of the stories Patrick had told him, watch the flicker of recognition and he’d be fine. Then he’d met her. Edith had been every bit as sweet as Patrick had said and even more beautiful; he could see why Patrick always got that wistful look when he spoke of her. He couldn’t go through with it, now he realised how lucky Patrick had been.


End file.
